


【y2】薄荷味马鞭草糖(Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 SN 櫻二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。《人间不值得》番外
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	【y2】薄荷味马鞭草糖(Fin.)

“WIN——”

游戏音效叮叮咚咚地盖过空调机的轰鸣。

二宫抓着手柄，顺手接过樱井手里的波子汽水。充满碳酸的冰凉液体淌过温暖发干的口腔内壁，聚在咽喉处跳动，又裹挟着清甜涌上来。

樱井好像在含着什么，鼓着腮帮子对瓶口嘬了几口，又递给继续奋战通关的二宫。等二宫喝上，汽水里多了薄荷与某种不知名药草的气息，它经过人的口腔暖化，生发出汽水不太相同的甜腻。

“你吃了啥？”

二宫一记眼神杀过去，这个行走的新品收割机肯定在喝汽水之前吃什么奇奇怪怪的糖了。

“糖。”樱井含糊不清地说，他张开嘴，指了指里面，“有两颗呢。”

“咦惹，”二宫皱着鼻子，一字一句地用手指比划着，“大——叔——要——小——心——蛀——牙。”

樱井从沙发上跳下来，从背后敞开腿，一把抱住二宫:“那小朋友也试试？嗯？”

说话的时候，温热的气息混合着薄荷和药草的糖果味。话语轻飘飘，二宫在怀里窝着酥酥麻麻的感觉。

他从口袋里掏出两颗糖，指骨分明的手指隔着衣料鼓起，轻轻剐蹭着二宫的后背。而后，樱井的右臂穿过二宫的腰间，在他面前摊开手。

两颗糖，青绿色。

他拿起一颗，剥开透明的糖纸，再放到嘴里用舌尖打个转。叶子状的硬糖左右移动，二宫的两腮鼓起一个个小包。

趁二宫不注意，樱井快速亲了他一嘴。他侧着脑袋，双臂紧紧收住他的身子。舌尖探出唇齿，用极小的力道品尝着对方微凉的猫唇。

“嘴唇有点干哦。”吮吸了一小会儿，樱井刮了刮二宫的脸颊。白皙的皮肤染上了浅浅的红晕，耳垂、脖颈也是。

冷气一直开着，樱井的手心里沁出了薄薄的汗。他探进二宫的衣摆，宽大的T恤覆盖着他略带肉感的小肚肚。

一个恶趣味的想法油然而生。

樱井的两只手在二宫的腰侧挠痒痒，二宫很怕痒，一下扑进樱井的怀里。

有力的大手窟紧腰肢，细细密密地吮吻着二宫的双唇。舌尖轻轻划过，撬开唇齿间的间隙，轻柔地品尝化得没了形状的糖果，和融汇着清凉和甘甜的唾液。

喉头涌出原始的颤动，冷气包围的室内落入披着清凉皮的暧昧怀抱里。 

无法用语言倾诉的情欲，从颤动的腰肢、泛红的身体里蒸腾而起。

樱井时时护着他的上半身。二宫的反应不大稳定，再加上有腰伤，前面几次的性事下来，可能或多或少会让他不舒服。

唇舌交织，糖果在舌体的缠绵下被过渡到不同的空间里。二宫在舌吻中渐渐进入状态，樱井见势，扶着腰肢的大手缓缓推开宽松的T恤，往上一拉，二宫的上半身全部袒露在恋人的面前。

二宫一直往下塌陷，樱井护住他的后脑勺，往身下一翻，让二宫刚好可以贴到身下的软垫。考虑到客厅的空调有些冷，他把二宫扶起来，扶着他的臀部抱进卧室。

亲吻吮吸之间，二宫的双臂环住樱井的脖子，两条腿夹住樱井的腰。他胯间涨大发热的欲望，隔着两层衣料剐蹭着樱井的腹部。樱井的喉头发出轻笑，掂了掂二宫，玩味地往他的后臀轻拍了一下。

这下惹得小祖宗不高兴了，他从亲吻中拖出一条甜腻的银色，往樱井的屁股上“啪嗒”就是两巴掌。

樱井蹭了蹭二宫的鼻尖，顺势将他压倒在床上。雄狮的野性解除封印，他舔舐着嗜血的双唇，满腹腔的原始欲望需要被发泄。

他把二宫困于身下，舌尖从嘴唇流连至下巴处的痣。左手撑起身子，在痣所在的地方嘬了几口，又在细嫩的脖颈间流连、唇与舌协同配合，发出啧啧水声。右手也不停歇，在二宫愈发急促的呼吸里颤抖地解开裤门，内裤的衣料快撑不住勃发的性器，柱身粗壮而挺立，樱井的身体在运作着，他的下体和二宫的下身碰撞在一起，两个人的身体不约而同地产生着化学反应。

感受到身下人的战栗，樱井扶着二宫，贴上床头，顺带在后腰垫上一只枕头。他俯身轻吻二宫，手指灵巧地在他的乳头挤兑、揉捏。在二宫细密的呻吟中，把舌尖转移到挺立的乳头。

舌尖扭曲着，樱井的上目线在观察二宫的表情。脸色染上情欲的红，他眼睛紧闭，小口微张，呼吸粗重而有规律。脖颈在后仰的同时，勾勒出优美的弧线。

樱井还要往更隐秘、更幽暗的地方进发。他扶住二宫的腰，用牙咬下二宫的卡通内裤。卡通人物的那一块已经被前列腺液沾湿，呈现出色情的晕染。

果不其然，尺寸也不容小看的性器颤颤巍巍地从纯棉衣料的束缚中挣脱出来，好巧不巧地弹到了樱井的脸颊。

二宫用手捂住自己的隐私处，他皱着眉，一个劲地摇头。意图让即将崩盘的理智，能够稍微回来一点点。

樱井抓住他的手腕。在温热的口腔包裹住柱身的那一刻起，二宫全然失去力气，沉溺在欲望的深海里。

灵巧的舌头按摩着柱身和龟头，顺着上面的褶皱细细描画。而口腔没办法服务到的囊袋和会阴，则按照自己以往的经验轻扣慢捻抹复挑。

“唔——”二宫扭动着身躯，他感受到似乎有什么即将喷涌而出，不想射进樱井的嘴里。

樱井退出，他从身后抱住二宫，用手指在湿漉漉的阴茎上套弄，随着速度的加快，二宫在急促的娇喘里迎来了第一次高潮。

沾着黏糊糊的精液，樱井从床头柜里翻出还未用完的润滑剂，混合着二宫的精液，在他的后穴做起扩张。

腿间的场面一塌糊涂，二宫偏过头，湿漉漉的脑袋斜靠在樱井的胸膛处。任由樱井的手指在小小的洞口里拓展、舒展肠壁。

当樱井把硬得发肿的巨大分身送进二宫的身体里。二宫在极力张开双腿的同时，眉目皱成一团。樱井怕弄疼了他，小心地分开他的臀瓣，用手指一点、一点地分开洞口。

阴茎全然进入的甬道，被温暖充盈起来的满足与爽感，也伴随着痛苦与撕扯，二宫勾起嘴角，被本能激发的生理泪水从他的眼角涌出。

“……啊……嘶……啊……啊……”

欲望点燃的喘息不需要声带的振动，尽管和常人相比，它更像是一种干瘪的、有吞咽感的嘶鸣。樱井研磨起肠道的褶皱，肠道因为异物感在往里收缩，但是这种包裹的富足驱使他加快了胯间的挺动，从不同的角度、不同的方位，力气也开始不受控制起来。

“你把我融化了，小和。”

“你出水的样子，我好想把你弄坏。”

他呢喃着dirty talk，紧皱眉头，随即翻转二宫的身体。让二宫跨坐在自己的身上，摁住他的双手，下身加快了抽动的速率，相较于刚才，身下巨物埋入到更深的位置，非常精准地对准他最敏感的地方。

“嗯……啊……唔……啊……”

二宫感受到身下愈发猛烈的深入，没有任何感知的下半身在本能地射精。体内的的肠液、体液以及润滑的东西，在紧紧吃着樱井阴茎的后穴中蔓延开来，染上樱井的大腿。二宫瘫软在樱井的怀中，任由他摆布。

眉头紧蹙的樱井感知到射精的欲望，他一鼓作气，加快了顶弄抽插的速度。

樱井穿过二宫的指缝，两个人十指相扣。交叠的喘息此起彼伏，他们在越来越深的进攻里，一起攀附极乐的巅峰。

一次次的高潮过后，埋在身体深处的性器还在涨大。二宫的心里，充盈着无比的安心和满足。被抚慰、被爱惜的真实感，眼泪不知怎的，就裹挟着鬓角的汗水一齐淌下来了。

尽管在这个情况下，真的很色就是了。

樱井没有抽离自己的分身，他搂住二宫，用嘴角虔诚地吻去眼角的泪痕。

他用大拇指刮去心上人的泪水，低沉而略带嘶哑的嗓音轻轻地说:

“看着我，小和。”

二宫勉勉强强，用自己充盈着泪水的茶色双眸，对上他深邃而干净的眼睛。

“我爱你。”樱井说。

“我爱你。”二宫的嘴唇无声地蠕动着，他内心的真实感受越过语言，没入樱井的内心。

他捧着二宫的脸，留下一记深吻。

“累吗？”

樱井在浴缸里抱着二宫，小心地给他做好清理。而二宫也拿着搓澡布，给樱井擦洗身体。

“唔~”二宫摇摇头，他给樱井擦脸的力道很轻，说不累，那是假的。

果不其然，等樱井给二宫吹头发的时候，他的眼皮在疯狂地打架。

樱井拦腰抱起二宫，烘干的头发透着薄荷的清新，刚好抵在樱井的心窝处。

一屋子狼藉留给明天，他们去了另外一个房间。面对着面，二宫已经熟睡。他的睫毛微微颤动，手还在不安分地探索着什么。

樱井拉住他的手，盖在自己的身上，而自己也拉起一方薄被，盖在两个人的身上。

“晚安，宝贝。”

他在二宫的额头留下一吻，手轻放于他的腰间。在夜色中，坠入温柔乡。

2020.5.10


End file.
